This disclosure relates to staging content from one or more resources in preparation for electronically publishing the content.
Electronic publications such as web pages and websites may include various types of multi-media content such as text, graphics, audio and video. Along with publications for commercial entities, web pages may be created and published with information relating to individuals. Resources such as large data depositories may be accessed with various types of communication links and provide the multi-media content for constructing the electronic publications. Bandwidth, transmission rate and link capacity variations of the communication links, along with associated hardware, may cause delays in accessing and retrieving the content, and thereby, delay construction of the electronic publications.